You're My Love
by Kogayama Hanasaki
Summary: Chap 6 update!/Minna..bantu kasih saran buat next chap ya...saya mulai kehabisan stok ide/ Read n Review!/special request from Otaku-chan
1. Chap 1 beginning of our meeting at KSHS

**Pairing : **Sausuke x Sakura

**Rate :**T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC,aneh,abal,etc.

**You're My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

"SAAKKUURRAA...AYO BANGUN NAK! JANGAN SAMPAI KAU TERLAMBAT PERGI KE SEKOLAH BARUMU!" Jerit Haruno Rin pada anak semata wayangnya yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam kamarnya..

"Ugghh...iya..iya kaa-san!" Balas sang anak kepada ibunya.. Dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

**SAKURA POV**

Hai..Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku memiliki rambut yang err- warnanya mirip dengan bunga sakura..terdengar aneh memang,tapi..ya inilah aku,aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana..tidak terlalu kaya ataupun kekurangan. Sekarang aku sedang menuju ke sekolah baruku. Konoha Senior High School (KSHS). Ya..aku baru saja pindah sekolah untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam tahun ini,dikarenakan tou-san yang ditugaskan oleh managernya untuk pindah ke Konoha. Dann dengan terpaksa aku pindah sekolah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tak terasa aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah baruku ini.. Akupun bergegas mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan "Principal room". Karena aku tidak menemukannya terpaksa aku harus bertanya kepada salah satu murid di sekolah baruku itu

"Err- permisi...apa kau tahu dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah?." Tanyaku kepada salah seorang murid.

"Ya...kau anak baru ya?." Jawab anak berambut orange yang ku tanyai itu.

"Emm..ya ..bisa kau tunjukan kepadaku dimana ruang kepala sekolah?." Kataku membalas perkataannya.

"Mari ikut aku..." Jawabnya kemudian.

Akupun mengikutinya dari belakang,tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut berhenti di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Principal Room'

"Kita sudah sampai..." katanya dengan senyuman tiga jarinya

"Terimakasih banyak..Err-?" jawabku sambil menatapnya penuh tanya

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan siapa namamu,nona?." Jawabnya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura,terimakasih telah mengantarku ke ruang kepala sekolah Naruto-san." Balasku dengan senyuman.

"Hai'...doitashimashite Sakura-chan. Baiklah aku harus segera pergi,sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Bye Sakura-chan." Jawabnya dan setelah itu iapun segera beranjak.

Akupun memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dengan perasaan gugup.

Sejenak setelah aku memasuki ruang kepala sekolah,seorang guru,yang kuketahui namanya adalah Tsunade langsung menyapaku dengan ramah,lalu ia memanggil asistennya untuk membawaku ke kelas baruku.

Kamipun pergi menuju kelas baruku yang berada di lantai dua sambil saling memperkenalkan diri.

**END OF SAKURA POV**

Koridor KSHS terlihat lenggang,sesekali terdengar suara beberapa guru yang sedang mengadakan proses pembelajaran, kedua makhluk bargender sama itupun saling memperkenalkan diri,dan Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas yang dituju

"Nah Sakura-chan,ini kelas barumu..10-1,kelas dimana hanya berisi anak-anak unggulan sepertimu." Kata Shizune,asisten Tsunade-sensei

"Hai arigatoo sensei." Jawab Sakura kepada Shizune-sensei

"Masuklah aku akan berbicara dengan wali kelasmu dahulu." Kata Shizune lagi.

SRAAK

Kelas yang tadinya riuh serentak langsung menjadi hening.

"Ah..sepertinya kita akan kedatangan murid baru.. silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kakashi murid kelas 10-1.

"Hai...Selamat pagi...nama saya Haruno Sakura... Murid pindahan dari Suna Senior High School,saya pindah karena tou-san saya ditugaskan di Konoha, mohon bantuannya." Kata Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bisikan di seluruh penjuru kelas tersebut,baik dari laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

"Baiklah..apa ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan?." kata Senseinya ,setelah selesai berbicara dengan Shizune.

Tiba-tiba dari pojok sebelah kanan mengangkat tangan dan berkata "Aku Inzuka Kiba,ingin bertanya..apakah Sakura-chan sudah mempunyai pacar?."

Dengan tenang ia menjawab menjawab pertanyaan Kiba "Tidak,aku belum mempunyai pacar."sambil disertai senyuman manis yang membuat Kiba serta teman-teman lainnya ber-blushing ria.

"Cukup..nanti dilanjutkan lagi,silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu Haruno." Kata Kakashi kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan bangku kosong di sebelah pria berambut emo yang sedang mendengarkan musik lewat i-podnya. Sakurapun berjalan menuju pria itu dan berkata "Hei,apa aku boleh duduk di tempat ini?."

Pemuda itu hanya menggumankan kalimat ang pendek,dan Sakura anggap ia memperbolehkannya duduk di bangku kosong itu. Sekilas Sakura melihat banyak teman laki-lakinya yang mendesah kecewa karena ia tidak duduk disampingnya.

Pelajaranpun segera dimulai kembali.

**SAKURA POV**

'Aku heran dengan pemuda ini...selama pelajaran berlangsung ia hanya memandang langit melalui jendela di sebelah Kirinya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui i-podnya..Kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran?'inner sakura berkata.

Jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei pun telah usai,tetapi aku belum mau beranjak untuk menuju kekantin,aku masih heran dengan pemuda disampingku ini..apa sebaiknya aku ajak bicara saja ya?

Akan ku coba dulu..

"Hei..siapa namamu?."Tanyaku sedikit keras agar dia bisa mendengar suaraku.

1 menit...

2 menit...

"Hello?." Tanyaku lagi.

"Berisik!." Jawabnya ketus,dan hei!apa salah jika aku ingin berkenalan dengan teman sebangkuku ini?

Aku pun menggembungkan pipiku..'pelit sekali orang ini,dasar Chiken butt sialan!' runtukku dalam hati.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku tanya namamu?" Balasku dengan nada yang ketus pula.

" Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" Jawabnya dengan nada datar

'Cih!jawab begitu aja minta pake adu mulut segala!' batinku

"Thanks" jawabku dengan nada yang dingin.

Akupun pergi menuju Kantin KSHS untuk membeli bento kesukaanku.

**END OF SAKURA POV**

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu..kini Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju di rumah,setelah ia sampai rumahnya..ia segera mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos merah maroon dan celana pendek kesayangannya,iapun bergegas memasak makanan untuk makan malamnya nanti,Ia tidak mau menunggu orang tuannya karena mereka pasti sudah makan diluar.

Setelah selesai makan,ia pun bergegas mandi dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Dan Sakurapun bergegas tidur,ia tidak mau terlambat seperti tadi pagi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author's Area  
**

saya mengedit fic ini hampir 5x karena selalu salah saat saya melihat melalui Live Preview!*frustasi*

hehehe...maaf ya readers..saya masih baru..jadi maaf banget kalo masih kurang..dan kalau menurut pada readers jelek..aku bakal delete cerita ini kok..jangan lupa REVIEW ya ^^

Bwt para Senpai yang sudah mahir...bantu saya donkk...hahaha dengan kritik yang membangun :)

Segala bentuk review saya terima..mau flame,atau apapun saya terima..*pasrahdotcom*

so.. KEEP or DELETE guys?


	2. Chap 2 the seeds of love

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Sakura

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC,aneh,abal,etc.

**You're My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Keesokan paginya, Sakura terbangun.. dan dengan langkah gontai ia pun menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memulai aktivitas membersihkan dirinya...

"Ohayoo Kaa-san,Tou-san." Sapa Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk di meja makan menunggu dirinya.

"Ohayoo Sakura,hari ini tou-san akan pergi ke Ame bersama Kaa-sanmu..kau jaga dirumah ya?"Kata Tou-san Sakura

"APA?Oh baiklah..terserah kalian saja."Balas Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya,ia malas berdebat dengan orang tuanya..karena percuma saja.

"Baiklah!aku sudah selesai,aku harus bersiap dulu sebelum berangkat."Kata Sakura lagi.

Sakura pun naik menuju kamarnya,ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang harus dibawa ke sekolah barunya,karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi Sakurapun duduk di kasurnya dan mengingat masa lalunya bersama mantan pacar yang masih di sayanginya,Gaara

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Hei Sakura..aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."Kata Gaara kepadanya

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?"Jawab dirinya

"Aku ingin kita putus,aku sudah bosan denganmu,dan aku mencintai wanita lain."Jawab Gaara dengan nada datar.

Sakura tercekat,ia serasa ditohok..ia bingung..mengapa Gaara memutuskannya,bukankah selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja?

"Eh?apa aku membuat kesalahan?"tanya Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar

"Tidak,dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu."Jawab Gaara,dan seketika itupun Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"SAKUURRAAAA!" Teriak Kaa-san nya sambil mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Apa sih kaa-san?"Jawab Sakura dengan kaget.

"Kau ini!apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,hah?sekarang sudah pukul 06.45!cepat berangkat!"jawab kaa-sannya dengan nada yang nyaring,sehingga ia menutup kedua telinganya.

"Iya-iya..kaa-san,aku sudah tahu...Baiklah aku berangkat dulu ya kaasan,bye."Jawab Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan kaa-sannya.

Sakurapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju KSHS,ia tak perlu menaiki bus,karena jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya sangat dekat.

Sakura yang merasa diikuti akhirnya menoleh kebelakang,benar sekali dugaannya..sebuah mobil bermerk Ferari berwarna hitam onyx metalik sedang berhenti berjalan dan melihat siapa pengemudinya.

Tak lama kemudian pengemudi itu pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan berkata kepada Sakura untuk ikut dengannya,Karena terus dipaksa Sakurapun menurut saja.

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi,di pagi yang cerah ini seorang Uchiha datang dan mengajak dirinya untuk pergi menuju sekolah bersama?Whaat..UCHIHA?

**[FLASHBACK]**

Sakura yang merasa diikuti akhirnya menoleh kebelakang,benar sekali dugaannya..sebuah mobil bermerk ferari berwarna hitam onyx metalik sedang berhenti berjalan dan melihat siapa pengemudinya.

Tak lama kemudian pengemudi itu pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan...

Betapa kagetnya ia sekarang!UCHIHA SASUKE mengikutinya?apa pemuda itu beralih menjadi STALKER?

"Hoi Gadis cerewet!ayo ikut aku!" Kata Sasuke kepadanya,setelah pemuda itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ikut kemana Pantat ayam?"Tanyanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja ke sekolah bodoh!memang kau mau kemana?"Balas Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar.

"Apa kau tidak salah orang,Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Ia sempat melihat Pemuda Uchiha itu merona saat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Tidak,dan ayo cepat!atau kita akan terlambat!"Jawab Sasuke dengan Tegas

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya..ia kembali shock karena jam tersebut menunjukan angka 07.15.

Dengan langkah lebar ia memasuki mobil pemuda itu dan menyuruh pemuda itu bergerak cepat agar mereka tidak terlambat.

Tanpa ia sadari pemuda disampingnya sedang menyeringai tipis.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Sesampainya mereka di KSHS,Sakura merasakan aura gelap dari seluruh siswa perempuan di KSHS,bagaimana tidak..ia baru saja datang bersama dengan pangeran sekolah dan satu mobil dengannya.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sambil diikuti Sasuke dari belakang,ia tidak peduli dengan fangirl Sasuke saat ini,karena ia ingin cepat sampai kelasnya.

TEEETT

Terdengar suara bel KSHS yang menandakan selesainya waktu pelajaran dan berganti menjadi waktu istirahat. Selama pelajaran berlangsung,sakura tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya. Ia masih memikirkan Gaara..

Gaara yang dulu ia cintai,yang dulu ia sayangi..kini pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang tidak rasional...

Jika boleh Jujur,Sakura masih sangat mencintai Gaara,tapi apadaya Gaara sudah meninggalkannya.

Sakurapun pergi menuju atap untuk melepaskan penatnya..ia selalu menuju atap dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat ia sedang dilanda masalah berat.

Namun sebelum mencapai atap..ia mendengar suara tangisan perempuan,iapun mengintip desela-sela pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia...

Ia melihat Sasuke dengan santainya menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis dengan nada bicara yang sedikit ia tidak mau di anggap penguntit iapun pergi meninggalkan atap menuju taman belakang sekolah..ia duduk di salah satu bangku tersebut dan memejamkan matanya,ia berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya..

Ketika ia sedang merilekskan tubuhnya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya lembut,iapun membuka matanya dan terkejut mengetahui Sasukelah yang menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada,aku hanya ingin menemanimu."Jawab Sasuke kepada Sakura,sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Baiklah,terserah kau saja."Jawab sakura seenaknya,ia sedang malas berdebat dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu,akhirnya bel masukpun berbunyi dan pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura mendengus,bel pulang sekolah sudah 5 menit berlalu namun ia belum beranjak sedikitpun dari kursinya,ia malas pulang..lagipula orang tuanya sedang di luar kota.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya dengan paksa dan menyeretnya menuju parkiran mobil,ia membawa Sakura pergi ke suatu tempat yang entah dimana,Sakura sendiripun tidak tahu.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan,Mereka berhenti di suatu daerah dengan padang rumput yang luas dan ditanami berbagai macam bunga liar,Sarura pun terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya...ia masih tidak percaya apakah ini nyata atau mimpi...ia mencari Sasuke dan menemukan pria itu sedang tertidur di tengah hamparan rumput dan ilalang.

**[SAKURA POV]**

Aku melihatnya tertidur di tengah hamparan rumput dan ilalang,akupun menghampirinya dan berlutut didekatnya..aku melihat wajahnya yang polos dan damai saat tertidur,tanpa sadar pipiku bersemu merah!dan hei...apa ini?mengapa jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan seperti ini?apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Karna wajahnya yang begitu imut saat tertidur,akupun mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus rambutnya..rasanya nyaman..mungkin jika Sasuke tahu aku berbuat seperti ini,aku akan di marahi habis-habisan..untung dia sedang tertidur,jadi itu tidak akan ..

**[END OF SAKURA POV]**

Sakurapun membelai rambut sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya..

Tanpa sadar sasuke melihatnya

**[SASUKE POV]**

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang membelai rambut emoku,aku tahu itu Sakura,aku merasakan perasaan yang tenang saat ia menyentuh kepalaku..aku menyukai sensasi ini..entah kenapa jantungku seperti akan meledak..apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Aku melihatnya...ia sedang menutup kedua matanya sambil tetap membelai rambutku...

Baru kusadari ternyata selama ini Haruno itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik,kurasakan wajahku memanas karena ini..

**[END OF SASUKE POV]**

"Eh,Sasuke..maaf..aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu..um ituu..ano.." Jawab sakura dengan gugup saat sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan yang intens

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke kemudian

Saat Sakura akan menarik tangannya dari kepala Sasuke,pemuda itu menahan tangan Sakura sambil berkata "Tidak apa-apa..lanjutkan saja..aku menyukainya."Kata Sasuke dengan semburat tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Uchiha."Jawab Sakura dengan tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan aktivitas membelai rambut Sasuke kembali.

Merekapun menghabiskan waktu mereka hingga matahari tenggelam di padang rumput yang luas itu sambil sesekali diiringi tawa.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author's Area  
**

Konbanwa Minna-san ^^

terima kasih kepada para Readers (walau yg review cma 2 org )TT_TT

yang sudah dukung saya...

bales Review dulu yah..

**Clarissa**: domo arigatoo Senpai...

**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno**:arigatoo gozaimasu senpai..ini sudah update kilat hehe...mohon bantu kritik ya senpai,kalo saya ada salah..

**Terima kasih buat semua readers yang baca,tapi usahakan tinggalin review ya...mohon maaf jika ada salah kata/salah ucap.**

**sign  
**

**Kogayama Hanasaki  
**


	3. Chap 3 you're my love

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Sakura

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC,aneh,abal,etc.

**You're My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Haripun mulai gelap sang bulan mulai menampakkan diri

Sasukepun mengantarkan Sakura pulang

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.55 malam.

"Um..Sasuke...Terima kasih untuk hari ini..hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Kata Sakura sambil disertai dengan senyum manisnya

"Ya,aku pulang dulu ya,Oyasuminasai Sakura." Balas Sasuke sambil berlalu dengan mengendarai mobil mewahnya.

Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua..ia ingin langsung segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya...tak lama kemudian iapun terlelap.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan segara bangun dari tidurnya,Handphonenya berdering sangat keras dibawah bantalnya,ia melihat nama penelpon yang seenak jidatnya menelponnya di pagi buta.

"Moshi-moshi,ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura setengah sadar.

"Sakura hari ini Kaa-san belum bisa pulang,kemungkinan kaa-san dan tou-san akan pulang besok atau lusa..apa kau baik-baik saja dirumah nak?" Tanya kaa-sannya dengan nada khawatir.

"Baiklah,aku baik-baik saja..aku baru saja bangun kaa-san."Jawab sakura sambil menguap.

"oh,baiklah silahkan nikmati hari minggu mu sayang..jaga dirimu ya..bye"Kata kaa-sannya setelah itu kaa-sannyapun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sakura pun bangkit berdiri dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi,ia akan pergi ke Supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis.

Sesampainya di Supermarket,Sakura langsung menuju ke bagian Sayur dan buah,ia membeli beberapa Tomat,sayur dan buah,kemudian ia menuju ke bagian snack..disana ia bertemu dengan Teman satu kelasnya yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Hinata,karena ia belum terlalu akab dengan gadis tersebut.

Setelah semuanya lengkap Sakura berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar ia menemukan kedai es krim,ia berniat membeli es krim kesukaannya.

"Pak,es krim rasa Strawberrynya satu."Kata sakura

Penjual itupun memberikan es krim pesanan Sakura dan segera membayarnya. Saat akan memulai perjalanannya kembali ia melihat Sasuke bersama dengan wanita cantik sedang duduk di salah satu cafe di dekatnya.

**[SAKURA POV]**

Aku melihatnya..aku melihat Sasuke sedang bersama dengan wanita yang cantik,mungkin umur wanita itu sedikit lebih tua dibanding Sasuke...entah kenapa..dadaku seakan ditusuk-tusuk. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bukankah aku dan dia hanya teman sekelas,tetapi mengapa saat aku melihatnya jalan dengan wanita lain,rasanya seperti tidak rela?apakah ini yang namanya cemburu?

**[END OF SAKURA POV]**

Sakura yang tanpa sadar dipergoki oleh Sasuke karena ia sedang melihat kearah pemuda itu,hanya dapat tersenyum canggung...

Dan Sasukepun datang menghampirinya.

"Hai Sasuke..Lama tak jumpa.."Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah karena ia telah dipergoki sedang menatap Uchiha Bungsu itu.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.."Kita baru saja bertemu tadi malam Sakura,apakah kau merindukanku hingga kau berkata seperti itu padaku?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menyerigai.

**-BLUSH-** Tanpa sadar wajah Sakura menjadi sangat merah akibat perlakuan Uchina bungsu tersebut,ia tak habis pikir..bagaimana bisa pemuda tersebut menggodanya..

"Ti-tidak!enak saja!" Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

"Hn. Ayo ikut aku!" Balas Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk menuju cafe yang sempat Sasuke singgahi tadi. Sasuke membawa Sakura kedepan wanita cantik yang sempat bersama Sasuke tadi.

"Ra , perkenalkan ini kaa-sanku" Kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura terkejut! wanita yang disangkanya adalah pacar Sasuke,ternyata adalah ibu Sasuke. Ia sempat merasa menyesal telah berpikiran negative kepada wanita di depannya saja ia membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri kepada ibu Sasuke.

"Salam kenal,saya Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Kyaa..Kawaii...Aku Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto,panggil saja aku ba-san ya Saku-chan."Balas kaa-san Sasuke. Sakura cengo...ia tak menyangka bahwa di keluarga Uchiha ada yang bersikap ramah seperti ini,ia kira keluarga Uchiha akan sama sombongnya dengan Pemuda pantat ayam di sebelahnya itu.

"Hai Ba-san"Jawab Sakura disertai senyum manisnya.

Sasuke yang melihat senyum Sakura itu langsung memerah,baginya Sakura akan semakin cantik dengan senyum manisnya itu,sedangkan ibunya sudah mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Uh,Sakura-chan sangat manis..dari dulu aku mengharapkan anak perempuan..tapi ayah Sasuke tidak memberikannya."Kata Uchiha Mikoto smbil tersenyum sendu.

"Ah,Tidak apa Ba-san..aku mau kok menjadi anak angkat ba-san" Jawab Sakura..ia tidak tega dengan Uchiha Mikoto yang mirip seperti ibunya itu.

"Baiklah,oh ya..apakah kalian berdua ini adalah sepasang kekasih?"tanya kaa-san Sasuke itu disertai wajah polosnya.

**-BLUUSSH-**

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sangat memerah,mereka tak menyangka bahwa Uchiha Mikoto berkata seperti itu.

**[SASUKE POV]**

Apa-apaan kaa-san ini? Membuatku malu saja,mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan jidat ini,tapi jika dilihat-lihat,dia juga lumayan cantik,tapi..uh memalukan sekali kaa-san ini.

**[END OF SASUKE POV]**

**[SAKURA POV]**

Aa..wajahku memerah lagi,apa yang dikatakan kaa-san Sasuke itu benar-benar membuatku malu,mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan pantat ayam ini,tapi..tidak ada salahnya juga sih..dia tampan,baik,dan keren..tapi..entahlah

**[END OF SAKURA POV]**

"Tidak kaa-san kami bukan sepasang kekasih" Jawab Sasuke.

"Aa..ternyata belum ya?kenapa kau tidak tembak saja Sakura-chan Sasu-kun?bukankah Sakura anak yang manis?"Jawab Mikoto baa-san kemudian.

Muka Sakurapun kembali memerah..

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat akan hal ini menegur kaa-sannya agar tidak berbicara yang lebih jauh.

"Ba-san,Sasuke..aku pulang duluan ya,aku harus memasak untuk makan malam" Kata Sakura kemudian.

"Baiklah,hati-hati ya Saku-chan"Jawab Uchiha Mikoto itu.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

Sakurapun segera pergi menuju rumahnya,ia tidak mau terlambat makan malam..perutnya sudah berteriak untuk minta diisi.

Setibanya Sakura dirumah,ia langsung memasak untuk makan malamnya dan menuju kamarnya..ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolah yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian,ia merasakan getaran pada saku sebelah kanan di celananya,saku dimana ia menyimpan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Ia membaca pesan singkat itu dengan teliti,dengan eksprasi kaget masih melekat pada wajah cantiknya.

'**From: Gaara-kun~**

**Konbanwa, apa benar ini nomor handphone Haruno Sakura?'**

Pesan yang sangat singkat,ia segera membalasnya dan dengan cepat mengirimnya,seolah-olah ia tak mau membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menunggu lama. Iapun langsung mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei agar segaradapat bersantai.

'**To: Gaara-kun~**

**Konbanwa, ya..ada apa Gaara?'**

Tak lama kemudian Sakura menerima sebuah pesan yang sangat mengejutkannya,tepat setelah ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

'**From: Gaara-kun~**

**Sakura,kumohon..kembalilah padaku..kita mulai dari awal lagi...maaf atas kesalahanku padamu..tapi kumohon..jadilah milikku lagi..Aku masih mencintaimu'**

Betapa terkejutnya ia..di saat Sasuke memasuki kehidupannya..masa lalunyapun datang kembali dan memohon kepadanya agar ia kembali menjadi milik pemuda berambut merah itu.

**[SAKURA POV]**

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?Gaara memintaku kembali kepelukannya..ia masih mencintaiku..oh Kami-sama!apa yang harus kulakukan?di satu sisi aku sudah menyukai Sasuke,namun di sisi lainnya Gaara datang dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya?

**[END OF SAKURA POV]**

Setelah beberapa menit,Sakurapun memutuskan satu hal dan memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal ini.

'**To: Gaara-kun~**

**Maaf Gaara.. aku tidak ingin kau permainkan lagi.. dan setelah kau mencampakkan aku..di sini,di Konoha..aku sudah mulai menyukai seorang pemuda selain dirimu'**

Jauh di daerah Suna..Seorang laki-laki sedang terkejut setelah menerima sebuah pesan dari orang yang dicintainya..namun tak lama kemudian tatapan matanya menjadi sendu..

'**From: My CherryBloss**

**Maaf Gaara.. aku tidak ingin kau permainkan lagi.. dan setelah kau mencampakkan aku..di sini,di Konoha..aku sudah mulai menyukai seorang pemuda selain dirimu'**

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapatkan gadisnya membalas pesannya,dari tulisannya ia menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya,padahal ia sangat berharap Sakura dapat menerimanya lagi.

Dan dengan berat hati Gaara membalas pesan singkat dari gadisnya itu

'**To: My CherryBloss**

**Begitu ya? Baiklah..semoga kau bahagian dengan pemuda itu. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini.'**

DI TEMPAT SAKURA

Sakura sedang meneteskan air matanya..jika ia boleh jujur,ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu..tapi ia juga mencintai Sasuke...

Obrolannya dengan Gaara akhirnyapun selesai..Namun tak lama kemudian ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat baru

'**From: Sasuke ChickenButt**

**Hei,sedang apa?'**

Hatinya yang sedang dirundung duka seketika itu langsung berbunga-bunga..ia tak menyangka pemuda arogant itu menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan..Dengan cepat Sakura membalas pesan itu

'**To: Sasuke ChickenButt**

**Sedang memikirkan sesuatu...tumben sekali kau mengirimkan pesan padaku heh?Sudah rindu dengan wajahku yang imut ini?'**

Sakura terkekeh saat membaca kembali pesan yang ia kirim..ia sedang membalas perkataan Uchiha Bungsu yang tadi sempat menggodanya dengan kata-kata tersebut,biarlah ia di ejek narsis ato terlalu pede..yang penting sekarang ia merasa senang.

Setelah 1 Jam menunggu balasan Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang,Gadis itu akan mematikan handphonenya,namun diurungkannya karena melihat sebuah pesan masuk

'**From: Sasuke ChickenButt**

**Memikirkan apa?**

**Apa tidak boleh jika aku mengirimkan pesan padamu?**

**Hmm,,Mungkin iya..'**

Jika kita melihat sekilas pesan tersebut tidak ada yang menarik,tapi tidak dengan Sakura,sekarang ia merasa sangat malu ..Sasuke..merindukannya?

**[SAKURA POV]**

Apaa?oh Kami-sama..kejutan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku?niatku hanya menggodanya dengan berkata "Sudah rindu dengan wajahku yang imut ini". Diluar dugaan,kukira ia akan mengejekku..tepi jawaban yang kudapat.."hmm,,Mungkin iya"...Astaga Kami-sama...

**[END OF SAKURA POV]**

Sedangkan di bagian SASUKE..

**[SASUKE POV]**

Aku merindukannya...aku merindukan Sakura..ya,Haruno Sakura...setelah aku bertanya kepada Naruto,ternyata gejala yang kualami adalah gejala jatuh cinta..jujur saja..aku tertarik dengan gadis berambut pink itu...kini aku sedang mengirimi dia sebuah pesan singkat..dan aki tahu ia sedang menggodaku dengan kalimat narsis dari dirinya. Tapi aku sangat merindukannya jadi aku hanya bisa menjawab jujur perkataannya...

Taukah kau Sakura?bahwa aku menyukaimu,tidak!aku mencintaimu..aku ingin melindungimu..

**[END OF SASUKE POV]**

Dibagian SAKURA

Sakura masih terheran-heran dengan balasan dari Sasuke..namun ia kembali terlonjak saat Handphone yang ia pegang mengeluarkan nada yang nyaring tanda ada yang sedang mengubunginya..dengan cepan Sakura menekan tombol "JAWAB" pada layar handphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi.. ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang ceria,seperti biasa.

"Moshi-moshi,Sakura aku...ingin mengucapkan sesuatu...tolong dengarkan karena aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali,oke?"Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tergesa-gesa.

"Baiklah,kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Aku..sebenarnya...aku...um.."Kata Sasuke setelahnya.

"Cepatlah Sasuke..aku ingin tidur"Desak Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu!salah aku mencintaimu..dan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Kata Sasuke dengan cepat..tanpa spasi,tanpa tanda baca..dan dengan nada yang tergesa-gesa.

Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke,karena terlalu cepat,tapi tak lama ia menemukan artinya..dan seketika itu wajahnya memerah.

"Cepatlah Sakura..aku ingin segera tidur"Sindir Sasuke dengan nada mendesak.

"uhm..Sasuke...sebelumnya...aku mau bertanya..sejak kapan kau...hm..menyukaiku..tidak..mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Sejak kita bertemu .. Cepatlah Sakura!" Kata Sasuke dengan gugup..sudah di pastikan wajah Uchiha Bungsu itu sedang memerah,walau kita tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Um..begini Sasuke...Sepertinya aku ...um...M...Men-mencintaimu.." Jawab Sakura tergagap..

Di seberang sana...Sakura mendengar hembusan nafas lega..

"Dan,aku mau menjadi kekasihmu..." Lanjut Sakura kemudian

Dan disinilah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih..disaksikan oleh heningnya malam dan indahnya rembulan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas terjalinnya hubungan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura,bagaimana kelanjutannya?tggu di next Chap

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author's Area  
**

akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga...enaknya gmna minna?lanjut atau the end?saya butuh konfirmasinya segerraa ...mohon yang sudah membaca meninggalkan review..saya sangat berharap..

yosh!sampai sini dulu..


	4. Chap 4 first day with you

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Sakura

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC,aneh,abal,etc.

**You're My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Keesokan paginya Sakurapun terbangun,ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya.

Sesudah itu Sakurapun bergegas pergi menuju halte bus di dekat rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan Sakura memikirkan kejadian semalam,dimana Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari seseorang menggenggam tangannya,secara reflek iapun segera menoleh kepada empunya tangan yang seenak jidatnya menggenggam tangannya tanpa ijin. Betapa kagetnya ia..mendapati Sasuke yang kini telah resmi menjadi pacarnyalah yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya,ia pun tersentak.

"Kenapa?kau tidak suka?"Tanya Sasuke,sambil menoleh kearah sakura dan mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut

"Eh?tidak..bukanbegitu,aku hanya kaget." Jawab Sakura cepat dengan wajah yang memerah,ia takut Sasuke tersinggung.

"Oh,baiklah.." Kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sesampainya mereka di KSHSSakura mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seluruh siswi KSHS yang sedang melihat kearah mereka.

Bagaimana tidak,Sakura datang bersama Sasuke yang notabene adalah Pangeran KSHS.

Melihat hal itu,Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk menuju ke kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua dengan sikap yang sangat santai.

Setelah mereka memasuki kelas,Ino yang notabene adalah sahabat Sakura langsung menghujami Sakura dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan.

"Hei,Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan hati Uchiha Bungsu itu Sakura?" Tanya ini dengan cepat kepada Sakura.

"Haah,Sudahlah Pig..nanti saat istirahat akan kujelaskan kepadamu."Balas Sakura dengan nada yang lesu.

"Baiklah..Tapi..Hei!kenapa kau murung begitu?bukannya bagus,kau bisa merebut hati si Uchiha itu?"Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Diamlah Pig!kepalaku sakit tau mendengar ocehanmu itu."Balas Sakura.

Mendengar akan hal itu Ino pun diam disertai tampang masam.

Tak beda jauh dari Sakura..begitupula Sasuke..Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabat kecil Sasuke..setelah melihat adegan Sasuke menggandeng Sakura menuju kelas,ia pun langsung mendobrak pintu kelas 10-1,Kelas Sasuke dan Sakura.

**-SRAAKK-**

"TEMEEE!"Kata Naruto dengan teriakan khas Toanya.

"Diamlah Dobe!kau ini berisik sekali!"Jawab Sasuke disertai wajah masamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadian dengan Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto disertai wajah herannya.

"Tentu saja nanti sewaktu istirahat akan ku jelaskan." Balas Sasuke demngan nada dinginnya.

Tak lama setelah Naruto pergi dari kelas Sasuke,Bel pelajaranpun dimulai.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**TEEEEEETTTTT**

Tak terasa bel pelajaranpun telah usai dan digantikan dengan jam Istirahat.

Inopun langsung menggandeng Sakura agar tidak kabur,sedangkan Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

Setibanya mereka di kantin Sasuke dan Sakurapun menceritakan bagaimana meraka bisa jadian disertai wajah yang memerah dari keduanya,setelah selesai merekapun lekas membeli makanan .

Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke kembali,kini giliran Ino dan Naruto yang menuju ke counter makanan.

Setelah semuanya selesai,merekapun menuju kekelas masing-masing dan tak lama kemudian bel istirahatpun berakhir digantikan dengan bel pelajaran.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Setelah pelajaran Kurenai-sensei berlangsung,bel pulangpun terdengar.

Sasukepun langsung berdiri menghampiri Sakura dang menggandeng tangannya menuju gerbang sekolah,merekapun pulang bersama sambil tetap bergandengan tangan.

Setelah setengah perjalanan.

"Em..Sasu-kun,persediaan makanan dirumahku sudah menipis,dan aku disuruh kaa-san beli di supermarket,kalau kau mau pulang duluan,tidak apa-apa.."Kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah,ayo kita pergi ke supermarket bersama."Kata Sasuke membuat sakura tercengang.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura melamun langsung menyadarkannya.

"Hei!jadi tidak kita ke supermarket?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh?tentu saja jadi..tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu?"Tanya Sakura

"Akan lebih merepotkan jika pacarku yang manis ini dibawa kabur oleh orang lain"Jawab Sasuke disertai seringai khasnya.

**-BLUSH-**

Seketika itu pula wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ba-baiklah..ayo.."Kata Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke muju Supermarket di dekat rumahnya.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sesampainya mereka di supermarket Sasuke langsung mengambil keranjang yang tersedia di Supermarket tersebut dan menuntun Sakura masuk kedalam Supermarket itu.

Sakurapun lantas langsung menuju kearah sayur mayur dan buah,ia membeli beberapa tomat segar,beberapa macam sayur dan buah.

Kemudian ia pergi menuju Ikan dan bumbu.

Setelah semuanya selesai,merekapun pergi menuju kasir.

Penjaga kasir tersebut sudah kenal betul dengan Sakura,karena Sakura adalah pelanggan tetap Supermarket itu.

"Sakura-san,tak kusangka..di usia muda kau sudah mempunyai pasangan setampan ini."Goda sang penjaga kasir kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar akan hal itu langsung memerah wajahnya.

"um,terima kasih ba-san" Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Sedangkan Sasuke,ia hanya dapat memasang wajah datarnya.

Setelah transaksi selesai mereka bersuapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura,disepanjang perjalanan mereka selalu mendengar bisik-bisak dari para tetangga Sakura.

'Tak kusangka calon suami Sakura,tampan sekali..'Kata salah satu tetangga Sakura

'Ya..Sakura memang pandai memilih calon pasangan,mereka cocok sekali..kita harus bilang kepada kaa-san Sakura agar segera menikahkan mereka!'Balas tetangga yang lainnya

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar akan hal itu hanya dapat ber-blushing ria.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Sakura,Sakura langsung berterima kasih kepada Sasuke dan menawarinya untuk mampir sebentar,tetapi Sasuke menolak karena hari sudah menjelang sore.

Sakurapun lekas masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya dan segera menata barang belanjaan kedalam lemari pendingin,dan bergegas menuju kamarya untuk mengganti baju dan membersihkan dirinya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07:00 malam.

Sakura mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Sasuke yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke sedah sampai rumah.

Sakurapun segera mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang di berikan oleh para senseinya,dan beranjak tidur saat waktu telah menunjukan pukul 09:00 malam.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Autor's Area  
**

**Minna!maaf ya kalau romancenya korang,Author bingung mau bikin yang kaya gmana  
**

**oh Author kahabisan ide,ada yang mau kasih saran untuk next chap dan endingnya?hehe.. .  
**

**bls Review dluu..  
**

**Miyank  
**

iya..ini dah update lagi..bantu kasih saran ya..**  
**

**Yamashita Yumi  
**

Domo Arigatoo Senpai...bantu kasih saran untk next chap ya..hehe**  
**

**Hiruma Hikari  
**

yupz..ini adah update!baca lagi ya!jgn lupa kasih review beserta sarannya**  
**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers dan senpai yang bersedia baca..  
**

**jangan lupa READ and REVIEW minna.. Jaa  
**


	5. Chap 5 dinner with Uchiha family

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Sakura

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC,aneh,abal,etc.

**You're My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Jauh di daerah Suna..**

Seorang lelaki tampan sibuk dengan laptop yang ada dihadapannya. Ia sedang mengurus segala keperluan untuk pindah sekolah, Sabaku no Gaara. Ya,ia memang berencana pindah sekolah,tepatnya di KSHS,semalam ia telah memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar mantan gadis kesayangannya,Haruno Sakura.

Ia tak perlu repot-repot bolak-balik ke Konoha,ia bisa mengendalikan semuanya lewat internet yang sudah tersedia di belahan dunia. Ia hanya perlu mengisi beberapa formulir pendaftaran dan mengirimkan beberapa data diri,maka semuanya selesai,tak lupa dengan uang yang dikirimkannya kepada KSHS melalui transfer.

Sesudah semuanya selesai ia segera berkemas 3 hari lagi ia sudah resmi menjadi murid KSHS,ia masih harus mencari apartemen terdekat di Konoha dan ia harus mengambil jadwal pelajaran beserta seragam sekolahnya,tentunya di KSHS.

Iapun segera beranjak menuju garasinya dan mengendarai Ferrari merah miliknya menuju Konoha.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura terbangun dengan wajah yang lesu,semalam ia bermimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi Gaara memaksanya kembali untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia tak habis pikir,mengapa ia bisa bermimpi aneh seperti itu,karna tak mau terlalu memikirkannya gadis itupun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya.

**Lain halnya di UCHIHA MANSION**

Seorang pemuda tampan baru saja turun dari kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2,iapun mendapati keluarganya tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama,iapun bergegas duduk disalah satu bangku meja makan tersebut.

"Hei Sasuke,semalam kau kenapa terlihat bahagia sekali?" Tanya pememuda yang umurnya lebih tua darinya,ya nii-sannya Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn. Tidak ada" Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan membuat alasan kau!memang apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" hardik Itachi dengan menunjukan wajah curiga.

"Aku hanya mengantar Sakura pulang,itu saja."Jawab Sasuke

Uchiha Mikoto,selaku ibu dari kedua pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum,dan berkata

"Sekali-sekali ajaklah Sakura main kemari Sasu-kun,kenalkan dia pada tou-san dan nii-sanmu."

"Bagaimana jika kau ajak Sakuramu itu hari ini saja?hari ini Itachi sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah,sedangkan ayah juga tidak ada pekerjaan yang banyak,jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama,bagaimana?"kata Fugaku Uchiha selaku kepala keluarga.

"Ya,benar..aku juga penasaran dengan calon adik iparku itu."Jawab Itachi.

"Hn,baiklah" Balas Sasuke disertai wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Setelah acara makan pagi bersama di keluarga Uchiha selesai,Sasukepun lantas langsung menuju garasi dimana mobil Ferrarinya terparkir,iapun langsung mengendarainya menuju rumah Sakura dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sesampainya ia disana ia mendapati Sakura tengah memakai sepatu sekolahnya,Sasukepun turun menghampiri Sakura.

"Ohayoo." Sapa Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Sakura sekilas.

Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah ber-blushing ria

Mengetahui akan hal itu Sasukepun hanya dapat tersenyum simpul,ia sangat senang dapat menggoda pacarnya di pagi hari.

Setelah Sakura selesai memakai sepatu sekolahnya,merekapun bergegas menuju mobil mewah Sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Hanya suasana sepi yang mengiringi mereka berdua.

"Sakura,Kaa-san mengundangmu makan malam bersama kami,bagaimana?"Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Ah!Mikoto Ba-san?baiklah,lagipula aku tidak ada acara kok."Jawab Sakura.

" pulang sekolah kujemput kau pukul 06.00,mengerti?"Kata Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura kemudian.

Sesampainya mereka di gerbang KSHS,Sasuke langsung memarkir mobil mewahnya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Dan merekapun menuju ke kelas bersama.

Sesampainya mereka dikelas Sakura langsung disambut oleh sahabat kecilnya,Ino Yamanaka,sedangkan Sasuke langsung disambut oleh sahabat berisiknya,Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TEEEETTT**

Tak terasa sudah 20 menit mereka mengobrol,hingga akhirnya bel masukpun berbuyi. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah Kimia,namun sepertinya Iruka-sensei sedang ijin,maka kelas 10-1 pun menjadi gaduh,Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat keadaan kelasnya,ia melihat sekeliling.. ada Ino yang sedang membuka majalah fashion,ada Tenten yang sedang membaca komik,ada Neji yang sedang mengetik dengan laptopnya,ada Naruto yang sedang menggoda Hinata,ada kekasihnya yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui handphonenya sambil sesekali melihatnya. Tak ayal hal ini membuatnya sedikit bersemu. Iapun hanya dapat membaca novel kesayangannya dengan tenang.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Setelah pelajaran Iruka-sensei,dan dilanjut pelajaran membosankan oleh Orochimaru-sensei,bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi,murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin sedangkan Sakura,ia sedang menunggu Sasuke membereskan buku-bukunya.

Setelah semuanya usai mereka berduapun pergi bergandengan tangan menuju kantin.

Sakura lekan mencari tempat duduk,sedangkan Sasuke mengantri untuk membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Sasukepun datang membawa nampan berisi 1 gelas jusTomat,2 Chicken katsu,dan 1 gelas Strawberry milkshake.

Sakura heran,dari mana Sasuke tahu minuman kesukaannya?padahal seingatnya ia belum pernah memberitahukan hal itu pada Sasuke,namun karena tak ingin ambil pusing Sakurapun membantu Sasuke menata makanan itu dan segera makan,karena waktu istirahat mereka hanya 20 menit.

Seusai mereka makan,merekapun pergi menuju ke atap,utuk berbincang-bincang selagi menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang tinggal 5 menit. Tak lama kemudian bel masukpun berbunyi,Sasuke dan Sakura bergegas menuju kelas mereka untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sesuai jam mata pelajaran telah usai,Sasukepun mengantar Sakura pulang menuju rumahnya,dan sebelum Sasuke pergi,ia memperingatkan kepada Sakura agar tidak lupa akan acara nanti malam.

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura,Sakurapun bergegas menuju kekamarnya,ia akan menyiapkan keperluan untuk acara makan malam di rumah kekasihnya.

**[SAKURA POV]**

Haduh,kenapa aku jadi gugup sih,padahal kan aku hanya akan makan malam bersama keluarga Sasuke. Tapi aku harus pakai baju yang seperti apa ya?apa aku perlu pakaian formal?astaga Kami-sama aku gugup sekali

**[END OF SAKURA POV]**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 sedangkan Sakura masih bingung mencari pakaian apa yang akan digunakan untuk menemui keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah berkutat begitu lama akhirnya iapun hanya memilih dress putih polos selutut dengan renda berwarna pink lembut dibagian dada dan di bawah dress tersebut,tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan bandana putih beserta sepatu berwarna putih susu sangat pas untuk dipadukan oleh dress Sakura.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan keperluan untuk acara makan malam,Sakurapun mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya dan menyiapkan buku untuk hari esok. Saat waktu telah menunjukan pukul 05.55 iapun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah ritual mandinya selesai,iapun mengeringkan dirinya yang basah dengan handuk,lalu memakai pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk makan malam,tak lupa ia juga memoles wajahnya dengan sedikit make up.

Setelah selesai dengan semua atributnya,iapun duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Sasuke. Tak sampai 10 menit,Sasuke sudah menekan bel pintu rumah Sakura. Sakurapun membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mengenakan dress itupun hanya bisa yang dipandangi hanya bisa ber-blushing ria

**[SASUKE POV]**

Astaga Kami-sama.. cantik sekali Sakura malam ini. Ia sangat cocok memakai dress selutut itu,terkesan anggun. Benar-benar tidak salah aku menjadikannya pacarku

**[END OF SASUKE POV]**

**[SAKURA POV]**

Dasar Sasuke! Kenapa hanya memandangiku sih?dia kira aku ini tidak malu apa!kira-kira bagaimana ya penampilanku?aku sangat takut jika Mikoto Ba-san kecewa dengan penampilanku.

**[END OF SAKURA POV]**

"Err- Sasu-kun,bagaimana penampilanku?"Tanya Sakura disertai wajahnya yang memerah

Sasuke yang melihat akan hal itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum,lalu iapun mendekati Sakura dan berbisik ditelinga Sakura

"Kau cantik Hime" Kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku dong!" Balas Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Sasukepun tertawa,lalu ia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas dan berkata "Ayo Tuan putri,saatnya berangkat." Iapun melangkah bersama Sakura menuju mobil mewahnya dan membawa Sakura menuju MANSIONnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sesampainya mereka di Mansion,Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan menuntun Sakura untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Baru Sampai di ruang Keluarga,Sakura sudah di sambut hangat oleh kaa-san Sasuke.

"Kyaa..Sakura-chan,kau datang rupanya" Kata Kaa-san Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sasuke beserta Itachi yang melihat akan hal itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Iya Ba-san,tentu aku akan datang kalau Ba-san yang mengundang." Jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Mikoto Ba-san.

"Kau Cantik sekali Saku-chan,oh ya..perkenalkan ini Itachi. Uchiha Itachi kakak Sasuke. Itachi ini Sakura,pacar Sasuke" Kata Mikoto Ba-san kemudian

Sakura yang melihat nii-san Sasuke segera langsung membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri kepada Itachi,begitupula sebaliknya.

Sementara Sakura sedang diajak berkeliling oleh Mikota Ba-san. Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berbincang-bincang diruang keluarga.

"Hei Baka otouto,bagaimana kalau kita tukaran pacar sehari saja?Kau dengan Konan-chan,dan aku dengan Sakura-chan,bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi desertai cengiran khas Uchiha.

"Apa maksudmu baka nii-san?"Balas Sasuke dengan galak ia tidak terima denga tawaran bodoh nii-sannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau menukarkan Sakura tercintanya dengan pacar nii-sannya yang tidak begitu ia kenal.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sasuke,kau tahu jelas apa maksudku."Balas Itachi

"Hn. Tak perlu kau tanya lagi,kau juga pasti tahu apa jawabanku baka nii-san!"Balas Sasuke sewot.

"Dasar pelit!" Bals Itachi tak mau kalah.

**OoOoOoO**

Setelah waktu menunjukan pukul 06.50 Sakura beserta Mikoto Ba-san segera menata makanan yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian Fugaku Uchiha selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha datang . Merekapun memulai acara makan malam bersama mereka.

Selama makan malam berlangsung suasana sangat hening hingga akhirnya Mikoto Ba-chan berkata kepada Fugaku. "Fugaku-kun,ini Sakura-chan,pacar Sasu-kun. Dan Sakura,ini Uchiha Fugaku,tou-san Sasuke dan Itachi." Kata Mikoto Ba-san

"Jadi ini yang namanya Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku dengan ramah disertai senyuman khas Uchiha.

"Ah,ya Ji-san" Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Pantas saja Sasuke jatuh hati padamu,kau cantik sekali,sangat pantas menjadi menantuku,benarkan?" Tanya Fugaku kepada keluarganya.

"Kyaa..kalau Saku-chan jadi menantuku,setiap hari kita akan memasak,dan bergosip,senangnya." Kata Mikoto sambil berandai-andai.

"Bagaimana jika Sakura jadi istriku saja tou-san."Kata Uchiha Itachi dengan tegas dan serius.

Mendadak acara makan malam itu menjadi hening.

"Dasar bodoh,aku duluan yang menemukannya,mana bisa kau ambil begitu saja baka nii-san!bukankah kau sudah memiliki Konan-nee,kenapa masih seenaknya saja sih!" cerocos Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat pacarya uring-uringan hanya bisa tersenyum,sedangkan Itachi sudah terbahak.

"Hahahaha,yang bodoh itu kau otouto!Sudah tahu aku sudah punya Konan,kenapa kau masih saja percaya?"Kata Itachi disertai tawa,dan mendapat deathglare gratis dari Uchiha Bungsu.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan kata tou-san,aku akan mempunyai adik ipar yang cantik jika Sakura menjadi istrimu." Kata Itachi disertai senyuman yang tulus.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya dapat ber-blushing ria setelah mendengar hal itu. Akhirnya acara makan malam yang tadinya hening,kini dipenuhi gelak tawa,ataupun wajah yang memerah dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang digoda oleh Fugaku ataupun Itachi.

**OoOoOoO**

Hari semakin larut. Sasuke mengantar Sakura menuju didepan rumah Sakura mereka berpamitan.

"Um.. ano ..Sasu-kun,terimakasih ya untuk acara makan malamnya,sampaikan juga terima kasihku kepada keluargamu." Kata Sakura dengan gugup.

" saja" kata Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Sakura,Semakin lama jarak diantara mereka sudah tidak ada,Sakura hanya dapat memejamkan matanya,pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya,begitupula Sasuke,sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu,mereka berpagutan dibawah sinar bulan yang terang.

Ciuman yang tadinya biasa,menjadi panas saat Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat,seakan tak mau Sakura lepas darinya,namun karena hari semakin malam Sasukepun melepaskannya.

"Tidurlah,hari sudah malam. Oyasumi Hime" Kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura.

"Oyasumi Sasu-kun,hati-hati dijalan."Kata Sakura disertai wajahnya yang memanas.

Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam rumah,Sasukepun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya,ia perlu beristirahat,agar esok ia tak terlambat bangun.

Sedangkan Sakura,ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama lalu beranjak tidur karna waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author Area  
**

**gyahaha..sesuai permintaan para Readers tercinta,saya sudah kasih adegan Sasuke cium Sakura,walau saat pembuatan Authornya deg-degan sendiri..hahaha...  
**

**Saya buat fict ini tgl 27/06/12 jam 01.30 pagi (Author Insom,hahaha)  
**

**maaf kalau masih banyak typo,atau abal,kalau ada yang mau nge-flame,g papa loh,jangan sungkan. hehe..  
**

**saatnya bls REVIEW!  
**

**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi  
**

hahaha,oke senpai..ini udah di perlambat,tapi masih ada yang ngebut sih,,hehe..review lagi ya senpai,Sankyu~**  
**

**Otaku-chan  
**

ya senpai.. mohon dibantu ya nentuin alurnya juga,hehe..Sankyu~**  
**

**Miyank  
**

gyahahaha...tentu senpai!Bantu nentuin alurnya ya senpai,Sankyu~**  
**

**Ria-chan  
**

Salam kenal juga..iya sudah dibuatin nih,tapi yg ttg Sasuke jalan keerumah Sakura lupa..(Plaak) next chap ya Ria-chan..hehe,bantu nentuin alurnya lagi ^^ di tunggu REVIEWnya,Sankyu~**  
**

**Hiruma hikari  
**

Makan siang ya senpai?hehehe..lupa (ditendang) gyahaha..maap senpai,next chap ya..mohon bantuannya bwt nentuin alurnya ya senpai,Sankyu~**  
**

**#Curhat#**

**sebernya awal mula saya mau bikin cerita ttg kehidupan saya,jadi kaya diary,tapi berhubung ga bisa bikin cerita oneshoot,jadinya kaya gini..hiks,maaf kalau mengecewakan ya minna~  
**

**Yak- Sekian dulu kisah dari saya..  
**

**Read n Review  
**


	6. Chap 6 New Rival & the past

**Pairing : **Sasuke x Sakura

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** AU, Typo, OOC,aneh,abal,etc.

**You're My Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Sekilas Gaara melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 07.00 pagi,pikirnya. Ia telah sampai di Konoha,tujuan utamanya kali ini adalah Konoha International Hotel.

Ia harus segera membersihkan dirinya,satelah itu ia akan pergi menuju KSHS untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan yang perlu dilengkapi. Ia pun segera melesat dijalanan yang cukup ramai tersebut.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya,ia terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya,sejenak ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Pukul 07.00. Kuso!dia terlambat,segera ia menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke,ia sedang menunggu Sakura keluar dari dalam rumahnya,seperti yang kita tahu,ternyata Uchiha bungsu ini juga terlambat bangun. Karena sudah jenuh menunggu Sakura,iapun masuk kedalam rumah Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya ia,saat mendapati Sakura ada didepan matanya saat ia baru membuka pintu rumah Sakura,tak ambil pusing akan hal itu Sakura langsung menutup pintu rumahnya kembali dan segera menarik Sasuke untuk pergi menuju sekolah.

Sasukepun mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan yang agak tinggi,mengingat mereka sudah sangat terlambat. Sesampainya mereka di KSHS,mereka menuju ruang guru untuk melaporkan keterlambatan mereka pada guru yang sedang piket,tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk diijinkan masuk,mengingat mereka adalah murid emas di KSHS. Merekapun bergegas menuju kelas mereka,10-1 dan mengikuti pelajaran.

**TEEETTT**

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu,kini jam istirahat telah dimulai,Ino,sahabat Sakura langsung meneror Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti biasanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat,jidat. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Uh..bukan hal yang penting Ino,hanya saja aku bangun kesiangan."Jawab Sakura sambil membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Pig?" Kata Sakura kemudian

"Apa yang kau maksud Jidat?"Balas Ino.

"Hari ini,kau terlihat bahagia.. apa ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan padaku,pig?"Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan was-was. Hari ini ia melihat sahabatnya ini seperti orang gila,selama pelajaran berlangsung ia melihat Ino sering tertawa kecil,jika tidak begitu,Ino akan blushing secara tidak sengaja.

"Umh,akan kujelaskan semua padamu di kantin,aku yang akan mentraktirmu,Sasuke,dan Naruto." Balas Ino.

"As you wish."Balas Sakura dengan nada cuek.

Mereka ber-4 sedang berjalan munuju kantin,tak sengaja Sakura melihat segerombol gadis-gadis yang bergerumul disekitar ruang kepala sekolah.

'Ada apa ini?kenapa ramai sekali?' Batin Sakura.

"Um,sebaiknya kalian dulan saja guys,aku harus kesuatu tempat dahulu,ok?" Kata Sakura kepada 2 sahabatnya sekaligus pacarnya.

"Okay,kami menunggumu di kantin"Kata Ino beserta Naruto.

"Aku ikut denganmu."Kata Sasuke kemudian,Namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura karena Sakura telah pergi meninggalkan mereka dahulu. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang secara diam-diam.

Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan teman-temannya sekaligus pacarnya,ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang kepala sekolah,mengapa begitu banyak anak?

Saat ia mencoba mendekati gerombolan gadis-gadis itu,betapa kagetnya ia. Ia melihat Gaara,mantan kekasihnya baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan diikuti tatapan memuja dari segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berkumpul mengelilinginya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakurapun berbalik arah hendak pergi dari tempat itu,namun sebuah tangan besar menariknya kembali dan memeluknya. Ya,Gaara memeluknya,sangat erat.

**[SAKURA POV]**

Apa-apaan dia ini!seenaknya saja!kalau sampai Sasuke tau aku akan dicap sebagai wanita murahan olehnya. Ini tidak baik,aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

**[END OF SAKURA POV]**

"Aku sangat meringdukanmu,hime... Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Gaara disela-sela kegiatan mereka.

Gaara sedang memeluk Sakura dengan disaksikan segerombolan gadis-gadis murid KSHS. Gaara sendiri tak habis pikir,mengapa ia melakukan hal konyol ini,tapi saat ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura,ia menjadi tak terkendali. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat,ia seperti menemukan sisi kosong dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat menyesal saat itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Saat itu Gaara bertemu dengan Matsuri, yang notabene adalah sekertaris OSIS Suna Senior High School atau yang kerap di sebut SSHS. Tempat dimana ia dan Sakura sekolah. Saat itu Gaara sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura,namun hubungnya masih terbilang baru,karena baru 1 minggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya Gaara bingung,ia kerap kali merasa nyaman dan tenang saat Sakura ada disampingnya,namun ia juga suka saat Matsuri ada didekatnya. Gaara yang notabene adalah wakil anggota OSIS,sering menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Ketua OSISnya dengan Matsuri,Sakura yang tau akan hal itu hanya bisa pasrah,karena tuntutan tugaslah Gaara lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Matsuri. Semakin lama rasa nyaman tersebut semakin membesar menjadi rasa cinta,Gaara yang sadar ia telah berpacaran dengan Sakura,hanya bisa memendam rasa itu dalam-dalam. Sampai suatu ketika Matsuri menyatakan cinta padanya,dan mereka berciuman,pada saat itu pula Sakura tengah mengunjungi ruang OSIS,dan otomtis ia melihat adegan mesra itu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sakura langsung meninggalkan mereka. Namun insting Gaara yang kelewat tajam,menyadari akan hal itu,ia merasa seperti tengah diawasi,tak ayal ia melepaskan ciumannya bersama Matsuri dan lari mengejar Sakura,dan hari itu di halaman belakang SSHS Sakura memutuskan Gaara.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Tanpa Gaara dan Sakura sadari,Sasuke langsung menarik paksa Sakura yang tadinya berada di pelukan Gaara.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh barang milikku." Kata Sasuke disertai penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

Sakurapun lantas langsung memeluk Sasuke karena takut Gaara akan kembali menariknya,namun dugaannya salah,dengan tenangnya Gaara tertawa kecil kepada Sasuke,dengan nada meremehkan ia berkata.

"Maaf Uchiha-san,tetapi kau yang menyentuh kepunyaanku." Kata Gaara sambil menekankan kata Kau dan Kepunyaanku.

Suasana di sekitar mereka terasa canggung,seluruh murid KSHS tercengang. Bagaimana tidak,2 pemuda tampan sedang memperebutkan gadis imut yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Sungguh beruntungnya Sakura,bisa diperebutkan oleh 2 pangeran,batin mereka.

Sakura yang melihat akan hal itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Gaara.

"Maaf Sabaku,kau hanyalah masa lalu,dan aku kini milik Sasuke,bukan kau." Jawab Sakura dengan lantang.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu,apa kelebihan Uchihamu itu Sakura,bukankan jika dilihat aku lebih unggul daripada dia." Jawab Gaara disertai nada yang meremehkan.

Sakura yang mendengar akan hal itu segera mengayunkan tangan kanannya hendak menampar Gaara,namun terhenti..dikarenakan pemuda itu menahannya,dengan secepat kilat Gaara langsung mencium pipi kanan Sakura dengan lembut dan hal itu berlangsung lama. Sakura yang mengetahui akan hal itu hanya bisa diam,ia sangat kaget.

Mengatahui akan hal itu Sasuke segera menarik Sakura mundur dan langsung memukul wajah Gaara,begitupula sebaliknya,mereka saling memukul,menunjukan siapa yang paling hebat diantara mereka.

Sakura yang mengetahui akan hal itu,segera melerai mereka berdua.

"STOP SASUKE!Ayo kita tinggalkan saja dia." Katanya kepada Sasuke dengan tegas.

Sejenak ia melirik sedikit kearah Gaara dan berkata "Setidaknya Sasuke adalah orang yang mengerti status,tak sepertimu!sudah punya pacar,malah berciuman dengan gadis lain. Dan sekarang merusak hubungan orang lain. Betapa rendahnya dirimu Sabaku no Gaara?" Kata Sakura kemudian. Sasuke yang melihat gadisnya berkata tajam kepada rivalnya hanya bisa tersenyum sinis kepada Gaara. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama,karena Sakura langsung menarik lengannya menuju UKS.

Tak lama kemudian gerombolan murid KSHS langsung bubar,mereka meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang termenung, ia sangat tercengang,ia tidak menyangka jika Sakura mengatakan hal yang tajam seperti itu,iapun mendecih dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir,dimana Ferrarinya terparkir dan langsung mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah keluar dari komplek KSHS,satu tujuannya,Suna. Ia harus kembali ke Suna sebelum kedua saudaranya mengetahiu mukanya yang penuh dengan luka lebam ini. Karna akan semakin rumit masalahnya jika Temari mengetahui ia berkelahi dengan anak dari clan Uchiha,clan yang sangat membantu perekonomian Suna.

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia segera melesat di jalanan yang lumayan senggang itu untuk kembali ke Kota asalnya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Author area  
**

**nyahahaha...akhirnyo...gmn readers?puas nda?ngga ya?hehe..mangkanya kasih saran donk,next chap enaknya kaya gmna?ini request dari senpai Otaku-chan,konfliknya gmna senpai?kasih saran lg donk,hehe...  
**

**bls review dulu ya..  
**

**Aiko Kirisawa**

hehehe...senpai..saya takutnya berbelit-belit,jadi yaa...gtu deh..tp saya usahakan diperlambat,gmna dengan chap ini senpai?apa masih terlalu cepat?bwt Sasuke yg OOC,saya sudah peringatkan,tapi saya usahakn Sasuke ooc cuma untk Sakura aja..jadi untk yg lain dia ttp cuek,gmna sama chap ini senpai?Review lagi ya...

**otaku-chan**

hehehe..terus request mau d panggil siapa,senpai ?:P XD

arigatoo gozaimasu...bagaimana dengan chap ini?Reviewnya di tunggu..^_~**  
**

**hiruma hikari**

oke senpai,gpp... hehe iya,gmna dgn chap ini?review lg ya senpai,ditunggu...^^**  
**

**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi  
**

hahaha...thanks senpai,ya...typonya sudah saya perbaiki...terimakasih koreksinya senpai..bagaimana dengan chap ini?di tunggu Review selanjutnya ^^**  
**

* * *

**Request untuk next chap ditunggu! saya mulai kehabisan stok ide..hahaha...bener lo...**

**Read and Review minna~  
**

**Jaa-  
**


End file.
